wwe_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWF SmackDown!
WWF SmackDown! (also called Exciting Pro Wrestling in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released for the PlayStation 1 by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It is the first game from the video game series, WWE SmackDown! (later renamed WWE SmackDown vs. Raw, now simply WWE) based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) professional wrestling promotion. This game was succeeded by WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role. SmackDown! was the first WWF game on the PlayStation to be published by THQ, taking over from the previous publisher Acclaim Entertainment. The game was a bestseller in the UK upon release, & again 3 months later. Basic Information Developer(s): '''THQ (WWF SmackDown!) YUKE's Future Media Creators (Exciting Pro Wrestling) '''Platform(s): '''PlayStation 1 '''Release date(s): March 2nd, 2000 in USA, April 2000, in Europe & August 3rd, 2000 in Japan. Gameplay The story mode contains two main parts, first with the Pre-Season, but after ten in-game years of playing the Pre-Season, players are allowed to skip it. However, the season mode is nearly impossible to complete. By playing and advancing in the season modes players gain rewards such as unlockables or attires, but instead of unlocking new characters, players unlock new body parts to put on new creations, to play as that "unlocked" character. Once players build a creation, they must fight in a Pre-Season year to build their skills and make their alliances. Once players finish the Pre-Season, they can never replay it, and friends and foes for a creation are set in stone. The story mode contains no voice-overs, instead the characters meet each other backstage with mouths that moves to no voice. The game also lacks play-by-play color commentary. WWF Smackdown! has many match types including Singles, Tag Team, Hardcore, Steel Cage and many more. Roster #Al Snow #Big Bossman #Big Show #The Blue Meanie (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Bradshaw #Bubba Ray Dudley (named Buh Buh Ray Dudley) #Chris Jericho #Christian #Chyna #Debra #D-Lo Brown #D-Von Dudley #Earl Hebner (Must be Created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Edge #Faarooq #Gangrel #Gerald Brisco (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #The Godfather #Hardcore Holly #Ho (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as her) #Ivory (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as her) #Jacqueline (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as her) #Jeff Hardy #Kane #Ken Shamrock #Mankind #Mark Henry #Matt Hardy #Mideon (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Mr. Ass (Billy Gunn) #Pat Patterson (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Paul Bearer #Prince Albert (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Road Dogg #The Rock #Shane McMahon #Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as her) #Steve Austin #Steve Blackman #Steven Richards (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Test #Tori #Triple H #The Undertaker #Val Venis #Vince McMahon #Viscera (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #X-Pac Trivia Despite this game being released in early 2000, WWF SmackDown! focuses on the 1998/99 season. Reception *GameRankings: 86.48% *Electronic Gaming Monthly: 8.75/10 *Eurogamer: 9/10 *GameFan: 90.00% *Game Informer: 9/10 *GamePro: 4.5/5 *Game Revolution: A- *GamesMaster: 92.00% *GameSpot: 8.7/10 *IGN: 8.8/10 *Official PlayStation Magazine (UK): 4.5/5 *Play Magazine: 92.00% *PSM: 4/5 Category:Games